The use of voice as an input to a mobile device or computer terminal has become more prevalent as voice recognition systems, such as Siri®, Cortana® Alexa® and Hi Google®, have become easier to use and more accurate with their recognition results. These voice recognition systems may take advantage of positioning systems, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) and positioning systems provided by cellular service providers, and mapping services, such as Google Maps®, to provide outdoor navigation assistance. Information may be provided to the user in audio, e.g., synthesized speech responses, or via the display of the user's device. These examples require that the user has a mobile device or computer terminal at their disposal. In addition, the described systems presume that the user wants to use voice input to their mobile device for navigation purposes which consumes battery life.
Voice-based interfaces have also been used in indoor settings to provide voice-based user commands to lighting devices and other appliances. For example, a lighting device that provides a voice-based interface allowing the user to control the lighting device has been known. A voice based interface also allows the user to obtain information from the Internet, such as stock quotes or sports scores.